Morbid Knowledge
by A-Connoisseur-of-Fandoms
Summary: Harry's in turmoil over the lose of his daughter. Alan's marriage is in shambles. Without Cheryl or his wife Harry attempts to end his life one bitter December night until Alan intervenes. Two writers searching for a kind of comfort, perhaps in eachother


She was gone. Gone. The word itself reverberated off the walls of Harry's psyche and echoed back, louder and stronger, until it was all he could think of. Gone. He stared down at the water, his hand still holding onto to bridge's railing, hot tears rolling down his cold face as the harsh December winds blew. Never again would he see his raven haire daughter Cheryl. He took a step foreward, the snow crunching underneath his feet, and looked up to the sky. Snow had began to fall. Cheryl loved snow. He remembered her happy face, bright red with because of the cold, hidden partially under a large winter cap. He laughed soundly and cryed harder, his body racked with grief and misery. The wind blew hard and whipped the cold snow against his figure but he didn't mind. He had always felt cold since that day. Cheryl. Never again would he hear her small and delicate voice calling for him: "Daddy."

Daddy

Daddy

Thank you

/Flashback + 3 Years Ealier/

"-Daddy." Cherly said quietly, tears streaming down her face as her figure began to dim and then brighten. Her figure dimmed again and he stumbled forward, reaching foreward for her. "Goodbye." She said sadly and his heart quickened. She was leaving. Cheryl was leaving.

"Cheryl!" He screamed running foreward. Cheryl gave him one last smile, the tears now streaming down her face heavier, and raised her arms as if to embrace him in one last hug. Her figure faded faster and Harry reached out again, his hand grazing his daughters soft cheek before she vanished, and he collasped on the spot. He began to sob loudly and from the sky it rained fire. Everything he had worked for, all the pain and suffering he had gone through, it had been for nothing. Worth nothing. He had lost her. His beloved Cheryl. He looked up, his vision blurred by tears, and looked around frantically, calling his daughters name. "Cheryl?" He called out hoping, no needing her to respond. Nothing, only the crackling flames that surrounded him answered. Nothing. Nothing at all. It was then that he realized that was all he was every going to get. Nothing. No sweet little girl calling his name or asking for help. Nothing at all. Nothing. "You...You can't leave like this..." He gave out a scream and raised his gun, shooting into the air randomly. "Give her back! Giver her back! Give my little girl back to me!" He screamed, continuing to pull the guns trigger well after he had run out of bullets. Cybil had awoken moments earlier and had watch all this transpire, her heart heavy and sympathetic. She approuched Harry slowly, her boots heavy on the grate floor, and stood behind him.

"Harry."

"Cheryl!" Harry yelled, lookinng around madly. Cybil grabbed him by the collar and pulled him up, the man offering little to no resistance. She raised he palm and slapped him, hard, while shaking him.

"Go." She said quietly. He turned his head slowly, his eyes narrowing as he focused on her. She stared at him and he gave a small and reluctant nod.

/Present Day/

The cellphone ringing in his pocket brought him out of his thoughts. Cybil. Cybil was still alive. He didn't have much time. She would be here soon, to stop him. She always stopped him. Why couldn't she understand that he wanted to die. If he died he could see his wife and Cheryl again. He could be happy again. The cellphone continued to ring and he slowly pulled it out of his pocket, flipping the thing open and putting the phone to his ear.

"Harry?"

"Hello Cybil." He said, little emotion in his voice.

"Harry where are you?"

(LOL Reference) "Saint Garland Bridge." He said, his eyes flicking from the sky back down to the dark rapids that would soon hold his fate.

"Harry...Harry come back home. It must be freezing out there."

"Twenty degrees below freezing, Cybil."

"Twenty? God Harry...Harry please come back."

"Cybil...I want to thank you."

"Thank me?"

"For helping me out. In Silent Hill. I'm glad I could save you even if I couldn't save my daughter." Silence on the otherside of the conversation, so Harry continued. "Do you know what today is Cybil...Cheryl's birthday...she would be ten today."

"Oh...Oh god Harry get away from the bridge I am coming to get you-" He tossed the phone, it quickly desending into the icy rapids below.

"I'm coming Cherly...Daddy's coming." He took a step foreward, one foot dangling over the edge when he heard a car come to a screeching stop. A car door opened and slammed and he heard someone scream something. "Cybil?" Harry thought. No...this was a mans voice. He closed his eyes, let go of the railing and felt himself falling- Only to hear rapid steps over the rising winds and then be roughly grabbed by the shirt and hauled over the side of the railing, colliding with the ground hard.

"What the hell was that?" A man screamed. Harry quickly stood and ran for the railing and propelling himself over before the man tackled him to the ground, the man's body heavy on Harry's frail figure. "Let me go. I wanna die." He sound bluntly. The man looked angrily at him, his borwn eyes shinning in the light of the cars beam.

"What is your problem man?" The man screamed at him. Harry laughed and sighed.

"If I told you...then your hair would go white." When he said this, the man gave a laugh of his own that sounded much liek his own. A laugh of knowing. A laugh of knowing what lies beyond the world everyone sees. The man himself looked familiar, a rather rough looking face, his eyes were brown and he sensed that there was something behind them, as if he had been touched by something...evil. His hair was a short and his chin was in need of a shave. The face of a writer, his mother would say. Thats when it finally hit him. "Alan Wake." He mumbled.

"The very one."


End file.
